the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spoiler
"The Spoiler" is the thirty-fourth episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 110th episode overall. Synopsis When Gumball and Darwin have to wait to see a movie, they must go an entire week without someone spoiling the plot. Plot The episode starts with Gumball and Darwin's dilemma of not having enough money for a new movie called The Screamening. Anais comes into the room with her piggy bank, saying that she has money, but Gumball and Darwin admit that they have already taken the money from it in the past. They also admit that they have raided Anais' safe. Anais mentions that Nicole had just given her $30, and would allow Gumball and Darwin to have it if they let her watch the movie with them. Gumball refuses to take her since it is a scary movie and it will leave her traumatized, so he decides to wait for his allowance at the end of the week. Anais taunts Gumball, emphasizing the fact that he must avoid spoilers for the whole week. Darwin realizes that The Screamening is a scary horror movie, and starts pestering Gumball with questions as they go to school. At the school cafeteria, their classmates overhear Darwin talking about the movie, and attempt to show them spoilers, much to Gumball's discontent. In rage and frustration, he consumes everyone's food and eats half of Anton. At home, Gumball once more deals with spoilers on Elmore Plus and from the mailman. Anais takes advantage of this and tries to persuade Gumball with several items, and even a subliminal message on the TV. However, Gumball stays adamant and still refuses to take her, explaining that she will be traumatized if she saw the movie. Anais once more tries to explain that she can take it. Gumball shows her a photo of a piranha, and she becomes petrified. Gumball later goes to his room and calls Penny, who teases Gumball by pretending to give a spoiler. Suddenly, Patrick, who is apparently eavesdropping on their conversation, blurts out a real spoiler. Several more eavesdroppers reveal themselves, including Darwin. Gumball gives up, goes outside, and starts digging a hole to bury his head in. The radio then goes off; there is a contest to see who knows The Screamening best. A question is asked, and a caller - Rocky - attempts to answer it; another spoiler. Before Rocky can answer, Gumball apparently beats him up. When Gumball returns, however, Billy spoils the meaning behind the movie's title. Gumball buries his head into the hole. Saturday finally arrives, Gumball has all his stuff and to prevent spoilers, he blindfolds and earmuffs himself causing him to bump into many things. At the movie theater, Darwin reveals that he had watched the movie, and spoils the first line of dialogue. While eating popcorn, they find out that Anais has stowed herself away in Gumball's backpack and is pirating the whole movie. Gumball screams, distracting Pantsbully from his phone call. Larry then caught Anais pirating the movie and gives chase. Gumball, Darwin and Anais escape under the seats but are stopped for a moment by "fossilized soda." They successfully evade Larry, but Gumball taunts, saying that Larry's paycheck is the same size as his I.Q. Larry hears this and turns around. Gumball, Darwin and Anais try to escape but realize they are cornered. Gumball gets stuck in a folding chair and says that they should leave him (so that he can continue to watch the movie), but instead, Darwin has an idea that he knows Gumball will not like. Darwin spoils the movie's ending as "The demon baby was a figment of his imagination because the dentist has 7 different split personalities and every character in the movie is him." The members of the audience voice their dissent and leave. This allows Gumball, Darwin and Anais to get away. While leaving, Anais turns back and catches a glimpse of the demon baby and turns pale once more. Outside the theater, Gumball and Darwin eat ice cream. Darwin apologizes for spoiling. Gumball, surprisingly, thanks him for saving him from the worst ending ever and that he got his money back. They turn to Anais, who is still catatonic from seeing the demon baby. The episode ends with Gumball smearing ice cream on Anais. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais Minor Characters *Nicole (on the phone line) *Rocky *Carmen *Jamie *Tobias *Juke *Leslie *Banana Joe *Green Bear *Hot Dog Guy *Anton *Carrie *Tina *Alan *Masami *Teri *Kid *Blue Mouse *Piranha *Richard *Granny Jojo (mentioned) *Ocho (magazine) *Penny *Patrick *Polly *Elmore's Dollar *Sphere Citizens *Teal Tow Truck Driver *Mr. Russo *Doughnut Sheriff *Carmen's father *Dexter *Jessica *Fingathing *Mr. Robinson *Mrs. Robinson *Billy (on the radio) *Shape People *Eggman *Banana Bob *Banana Barbara *Marvin *Louie *Librarian *Principal Brown *Charlie *Martin *Cowboy *Orange Guard *Goblin *Hobo *Melted Cheese Guy *Harold *Jackie *Quattro *Siciliana *Pantsbully *Exercise Bacon *Felicity *Gary *Hexagon Lady *Julius *Cupcake Woman *Clipboard Man *Larry *Jeff *Oval Family Trivia *65 characters appear in this episode, tying it with "The Butterfly" for most characters in an episode right after "The World," which has 83 characters. *The speech while the movie is playing corresponds with Gumball, Darwin and Anais' actions while they are in the theater. *This episode reveals that Darwin thinks mammals use their nipples to make cheese. *This is the only episode wherein Gumball is shown to have visible nipples, despite not showing to have any for the rest of the series. Continuity *This is the third time Darwin's original family is mentioned. The first two instances were in "The Burden," and "The Bros." *Gumball's archery skills from "The Society" is shown again. *Music from "The Refund" is reused. *This is the second time Gumball buries his head underground. The first time was in "The Procrastinators." *This is the third time Penny gets angry at her father, not Gumball. The first two were in "The Knights" and "The Shell." *Gumball's romantic face from "The Bros" returns in this episode. Cultural References *The way Darwin shakes Gumball resembles that of an Etch a Sketch. *''The Screamening'' may be a reference to the movie The Happening. *The show that Anais shows Gumball to expose the subliminal message of "YES" in order to convince Gumball to take her to see the movie is a reference to the popular Japanese anime and video game franchise, Pokémon. *The music that plays during Gumball's "curse your ancestors" scene resembles Modest Mussorgsky's "Night on Bald Mountain." *One set of Gumball's clothes for the cinema is a reference to Wes Anderson. *The kid's design on the animated show is a mixture between Mario from the Super Mario franchise (in the way he dresses) and Ash Ketchum from Pokemon (In the way he acts). Goofs/Errors *Many characters shown earlier in the theater don't reappear when Darwin announces the ending of the movie. *When Gumball slams Anton's face into a sandwich, Anton's legs appear where his face should be. *Tobias can be seen in the background of the lunchroom, despite sitting at Gumball and Darwin's table in an earlier shot. *Anais says that there is chocolate writing on the cake that says "Gumball is Awesome," however the frosting looks like vanilla. It could be that it is actually white chocolate instead. fr:Le spoiler Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes